ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flag of the Revolution
Reia headed for the barricade spot where the rebels trying to decide what color should be. - After some time, Kiva was outside where Reia returns to her, a few minutes before Cosette's lover shows up. Kiva: Reia? Is that you? Reia: Yeah. It's me, sis. Open the gate. - Kiva smiled and opened the gate, letting Reia inside the garden. Reia: Did anything happen while I was out? Kiva: No. It's quiet. Reia: Good. ???: This sure bring back memories. - From the opposite side of the gate, a new voice was heard but Reia sensed her power and was shocked to see a familiar face. Reia: Huh? What are you supposed to be? ???: Surprised? I guess you should be, 'sister'. Kiva: Huh? Reia: Get behind me, now. - Kiva hide behind Reia as the mysterious voice reveals to be Future Kiva, the person that Reia's sister was warned about a long time ago. Her appearance showed a human with a few powers stolen from fighters across the galaxy. Future Kiva: There's nothing I want more than anyone else...to be strong as Terra. Reia: He's not here in Paris. Future Kiva: That can be arranged. But there's one easy way to tell me and the sister you're protecting apart. Unlike her, I fear nothing. Kiva: Are you...calling me a coward!? Reia: Easy, sis.. Kiva: I know, but that guy has gotten a lot of nerve, talking to me like that! Future Kiva: You're still a child inside your heart. Your own fears still frightened you, no matter what you say. Kiva: *grunts* Reia: Leave her out of this. Future Kiva: Always defending the weak. That's what I like about you. I know how you become stronger into the depths of your own blood, Saiyan. I know how you think!! Reia: This ain't the type of hell you're expecting... Future Kiva: You got off easy, little one... - Future Kiva disappeared into the shadows and the area has gotten quiet once again. Reia: Strong as Terra? What does she want here??? Kiva: Remember I went to another Earth where the planet is dumped in garbage? Reia: Yeah. You have a tough time there. What about it? Kiva: They told me that, in their world, I betrayed everything I care so much about. Reia: You said that that person used a time machine during a solar storm, right? Kiva: Yeah. They...told me everything about her. Reia: I understand. She's too dangerous to fight back against right now. Kiva: Fight? Against my future self? Reia: Look, for your safety, I'll be the one to fight her. Kiva: Are you sure? Reia: Yeah. I have seen many messed up time corruptions before. This doesn't have to be your future, I know it. Kiva: You're right. I worked very hard to be a Keyblade Master... Reia: And you passed the Mark of Mastery with flying colors. Plus, you love Terra for who you are. Not for strength and power. Kiva: That's right. Remembered your speech at the wedding? Reia: Yeah. I made a promise to you that day... Kiva: Yeah, you did. Remember the time where you tell me a quote you used to know? Reia: I still do. 'Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality'. Kiva: Good to hear you say that. Reia: Yeah. Cosette: Kiva, Reia? May I have a word with you two? Kiva: Sure, Cosette. - Kiva and Reia walked to Cosette. Category:Scenes